Detention
by SasuSakufan4ever
Summary: Sakura was having a bad day. What can an apparently innocent detention do to change that?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura was having a bad day. What can happen in an apparently innocent detention to change that?

Disclamer: Nope, still do not own Naruto... I'm trying... Seriously!

* * *

Detention

The clock in Haruno Sakura bed side table read 07:30am and Sakura was fast asleep. She had been up all night finishing some school work for her Genjutso class. Sensei Kurenai can be very strict sometimes… Sakura was the top student in the class and had always great marks but one subject that she hated was Literature, her teacher was the legendary senin Jiraya and, for her dismay, he kept on teaching every class that perverted book of his. She was supposed to start classes at 08:00am, so you can tell that she was getting late and her mother too.

'Sakura!! Wake up! It's getting late!' – yelled her mother from downstairs.

Sakura let out a groan and rolled to the other side of the bed, which didn't have an other side because it was a single bed, making her fall from it with a loud 'thud' carrying the sheets with her. Sakura hated being woke up by her mother, who has an unusual hyper mood in the morning. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It read 07:47am.

'AHH!! I'm gonna be late!!'

She put on the first thing that she saw, washed herself and brushed her hair, rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of buttered toast, kissed her mother goodbye and stormed outside. While she was in the bus in her way to school, she took a better look of herself: she was wearing a pair of light blue pants with a light green tank top and her silver high sandals.

'_Lovely…'_

When she arrived at school everybody was staring at her weirdly, no wonder, 'The Haruno Sakura' was always _in_ and yet here she was wearing an amazing combination of outfits… (A.N :BLUE AND GREEN DO NOT MATCH FOR GODS SAKE!!)

Not far from there a hyperactive blond was laughing loudly and hysterically at something her friends said making everyone in at least 40 feet away covering their ears, closing their eyes and sighing annoyed not boring to turn around knowing exactly who it was. The blond spotted Sakura and with an 'eek!!', ran towards her dragging her friends behind. When she was in about 20 feet from her she screamed 'SAKURA-HUGE-Fore….' – she trailed off realizing what Sakura was wearing.

'What the hell is _that_??' – She asked when she got near her with a disgusted face.

'Not today, Ino-pig… I'm in a terrible mood' – said Sakura resting her hand on her forehead-not-so-big-anymore and closing her eyes.

'But, but…' – Ino protested but Sakura had already walked off to the entrance of the school. In her way to the entrance, Sakura tripped over a stick (A.N: REALLY big stick...), stumbled and hit a little kid who fell right in his face, Sakura turned around to apologize but instead she hit Ms. Beau, the photocopies lady, who was carrying a large pile of papers, the lady screamed and fell right on her butt. Sakura watched, mouth hanging open, at Ms. Beau pissed face, the little kid who stormed crying to near his friends and at the papers covering the school courtyard floor. Well, you can guess what happened afterwards: detention.

Yes, definitely the day wasn't going well for the pink haired teenager.

* * *

So? How was it? Bad, really bad or awfull? You can review just to say bad things! I'm serious! I approve all kinds of reviews and I'll be thankfull to those incredible beta readers who help us being better writers. So R&R. Oh, and I'm thinking of making another chapter, of course, because it can't end here so tell me if I should bother, k? :E


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!! Thank you for those who wanted to know how this ends and sorry for taking so long... Me lazy... It doesn't end here, this is Sasuke's POV

Again: I don't own Naruto or its characters, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

It was 07:30am and Uchiha Sasuke was already on his way to school, like always. He didn't leave too far away so he could go by foot and get there in time.

'_**Good morning, Sasuke!!'**_

'_AHHH!! Who the hell are you??'_

'_**Aaah… I almost forgot how friendly you are…'**_

'_Ha, ha, very funny… Now get out of my HEAD!!'_

'_**Sorry… Can't do that… I'm your conscience'**_

'…'

'_**Sasuke…?'**_

'_You're kidding, right?'_

'_**I wish! You don't know how annoying it's to hear your thoughts!'**_

'_You hear my thoughts??'_

''_**Course I do! And I must say: I'm impressed…'**_

'_A-About what?'_

'_**How your thoughts don't change very much… It's pretty boring, you know? Kill Itachi, training, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, kill Itachi, Sakura, Sakura, training… '**_

'_W-what are you talking about? I don't think about Sakura! ... That much…' – really, REALLY, small blush._

'_**Look!'**_

'_What?'_

'_**It's Sakura!!'**_

'_Where??' - Looks everywhere like a crazy maniac. _

'_**Hahahaha!! Never thought you would fall for that!!'**_

'_Ha, ha! Very funny…'_

'_**I know, I know…Oh! Look! Now it's really Sakura'**_

'_Oh, no! I won't fall for that again!!' _

'_**I'm serious! Look!'**_

It was true, Sakura was exiting the bus. Sasuke was about to say something, but he spotted a green spot flying past him in her direction. Sasuke knew instantly who he was.

'My beautiful cherry goddess! How beautiful you look today!! Wearing the youthful color of youth! Wait till I tell Gai sensei about this!! Have a youthful, bright and _sparkling! _morning!!'

With that he left to the school, leaving a trail of dust behind and a stupefied Sakura and an eye-twitching Sasuke.

'Well… Was that weird or what…? Oh… Good morning Sasuke-kun!' – said Sakura spotting Sasuke and giving him one of her bright smiles. Sasuke felt an unusual warmth on the left side of his chest and a unpleasant sensation on his stomach,

' _I must be sick… I knew I shouldn't have had that many tomatoes at that time of the morning…'_

'Hn' – came the usual reply of the Uchiha. Still strangely angry at the Konoha's Green Beast comment about Sakura.

Sasuke decided not to think about that and walked to the school entrance.

The classes went as normal to Sasuke: trying to pay attention to the teacher finding it very difficult since his _friend _Uzumaki Naruto was constantly blabbing about something. Though he wasn't really paying attention, he could catch some words and it was evident that he was talking about something that included ramen and Hinata. In the middle of the class, Sasuke found himself staring at Sakura who was on his right, listening carefully to whatever the teacher was saying and taking notes.

'_Why am I looking at her??'_

'_**Because she is b-e-a-utiful!!'**_

'_You again??'_

'_**You can't get rid of me that easily'**_

'_Ugh! Why am I feeling this way? She's nothing special…'_

'_**Yeah right… Tell me something that you don't like in her'**_

'_Well, for starts, her pink hair is unnatural, she's a blabbing mouth, she screams too damn loud and she's a fan girl!!'_

'_**I said something that you **__**don't**__** like in her, not everything you like about her!'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**I mean that you love her pink hair, the way it flies with the wind, the way it looks so much like strawberry bubblegum, how it smells like strawberry and how amazingly soft it looks. **__( Sasuke was wearing a pretty pink blush) __**You love when she blabs like that, the way her wonderful looking tasting rosy lips move when she talks about everything and anything. **__( By now Sasuke was bright red) __**You love the way she screams your name and you know she's not as fan girl as she was and you feel bad about it cause you now that you loved how she gave all her attention to you and only you.' **__( By the end of Inner Sasuke speech, Sasuke was as red as his beloved tomatoes)._

__

'_**Well? Am I right or what?'**_

Sasuke didn't get to answer 'cause the bell rang and finally the class was over and he could get rid of his annoying inner. He went peacefully to his locker… only to find another one even more annoying _and _weird.

'Salutations, Uchiha-san!'

'_Oh god!'_

'Have you seen _my _youthful cherry blossom?'

Sasuke's insides twisted like mad.

'_His cherry blossom?? __**His**__cherry blossom_ ?!'

Though Sasuke's insides were still twisting like crazy, he tried his best to look like his natural self.

'No' – he replied simply.

'Oh, what a shame… I thought I could ask her to go get some ramen with me… Do you think she would say yes? Of course she would… Then we could-'

Sasuke's hands were turning into fists very slowly…

'-go to a walk in the park, you know, holding hands, then we could sit in a bench, her head on my shoulder, then-'

Lee was speaking more to himself then to Sasuke whose body was shaking like hell.

'- I would look into her eyes and tell her how beautiful she is and I would crept closer and we would share a youthful kiss of love!!'

Lee finished his speech with his eyes sparkling with joy. Sasuke was… Well, how should I put this… Literally fuming.

'Uchiha-san…?

Sasuke was looking at Lee with his eyes crimson like blood, his body shaking with angry.

Lee looked curious, then understanding, then terrified. He tried to run, really he did, but an immensely jealous and angry Uchiha is impossible to stop.

Sasuke punched Lee like he never punched anyone. Lee went flying like a meteorite crashing on the lockers on the other side of the corridor, not before, of course, hitting pour Ms. Beau who was carrying the very same pile of papers recently caught by Sakura. She fell yet again on her butt and the perfectly piled pile of papers went flying everywhere.

'UCHIHA SASUKE!! DETENTION!!'

* * *

Click on this little pretty purple, pwease!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! Sorry for the delay... Net problems. I have this done for almost a month. I know I promised some people to make this chapter even funnier but I think it come out more romantic... sorry .

**Note**: I have to write this down or she'll kill me...

_**!Tixa 69 helped write this story!**_

Happy, Tixa?

--

ok, now find out what makes Sakuras' day so better ;)

Since the classes were over, Sasuke and Sakura headed to the classroom where they were going to have the detention, where Anko awaited them for a horrifying afternoon. Both were coming from opposite sides of the corridor. Sasuke was walking slowly like his normal self, hands stuffed into his pockets, head down, eyes unreadable like always. But his head was spinning.

_**'I can't believe my eyes! **__The__** Uchiha Sasuke has got himself a detention?!'**_

_'Shudup...'_

Sakura, on her side, was outraged. She was fuming and cursing at no one in particular.

'A detention! _Me!! _Detention! One of the smartest students of school!! My hair is pink!! I'm sooooooooooooooo beautiful!! And my boobs are bi-... Oh dammit... Isn't that Sasuke? SASUKE-KUN!!'

Sasuke looked up.

_'Oh crap...'_

'Hn'

'What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?' - asked Sakura looking curious.

'Who? Me? Oh, don't mind me; I'm just passing by... What do you think I'm doing here?!'

'Calm down Sasuke-kun... No need to get so touchy...' - replied Sakura mockingly.

'What did you do to be getting detention?' – asked Sakura, still curious.

'Hn'

'Is it because you didn't do your homework?'

'No'

'No, of course that's impossible; you're a great student… Is it because you were inconvenient with a teacher?'

'What? N-'

'No of course not, you might be a cold hearted but you're still polite…' – by now Sakura was talking more to herself than to Sasuke. She was resting a finger on her chin, furrowed eyebrows, deep in concentration. Sasuke stared at her lovingly, but she didn't see it because she was so concentrated. He thought she looked cute. Finally, realization hit her.

'Is it… Oh my god! You got into a fight!'

'Wha-? N-No I didn't!'

'With whom?'

'But-!'

'Nope!'

'Sak-!'

'Shut!'

'I-'

'SASUKE!'

'What??'

'Who is he or she?'

'What? I would never hit a girl!'

'So you admit it!!'

'N-! I never said that I admit it!'

'Sas-!'

'I'm sorry to interrupt you love birds, but I would like to give you detention'

Anko had been hearing the argument inside the classroom for a good time now. She didn't stop them first because she found it interesting and a good information for future blackmailing…

'Sure, Sensei! Sorry…' – Sakura excused herself.

'…Love birds…?' – murmured Sasuke, flashing pink, while they were entering the room.

The room was empty, of people of course. It was full of tables and chairs like any common room, a few cabinets, a black board and the teacher's desk. The only difference is that the tables were full of papers, large piles of old-looking papers full of dust.

'You might have already guessed what are you going to do, haven't you?' – asked Anko looking very pleased.

'D-Does it have anything to do with the papers?' – asked Sakura cautiously.

'Yes, you have to clean, separate and pile this papers per alphabetic order till 6 o'clock. These papers are old students' files. If you take a good look you might find people you know. Now if you excuse me, I have… business to attend to. It's (Anko looked at the clock on the wall) 4 30 pm, I'm sure you can handle this, right?' – asked Anko giving them a superior smile and leaving the room.

There was a pregnant silence… Only to be broken by Sakura.

'So…'

'Hn'

'We might as well get with this done, don't you think?'

'Yeah…'

And they started working. At 5 pm, they had gone throw almost every letter in the alphabet and there was a large pile on the teachers' desk, the pile they had formed.

'Hey, Sasuke! I was looking for 'U's and I found this'

Sakura handed the file to Sasuke and the name on the top of the paper read: 'Uchiha Itachi', Sasuke grunted at the name, but, like they say, curiosity killed the cat. The file had little information about Itachi, it only said:

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Primary Student**_

_**Class D**_

_**Chuunin**_

_**12 years old**_

_**Uchiha Compound**_

_**Konoha**_

And on top of all that, in bold red letters, a stamp read: "_**MISSING NIN"**_

Sasuke looked emotionless at the file in his hands, but Sakura knew him too well to believe that. She looked at him sadly, pitiful.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke' – Sakura said, after a long pause, when Sasuke only looked blankly at the paper.

'For what?' – He finally asked looking from the paper to her eyes.

Onyx met jade.

'For bringing this issue up…' – she said weakly, looking straight at his deep black pools.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity for them. When they realized that they were mere inches apart they turned red but didn't move an inch. Sakura, overwhelmed by the power of his eyes, that now showed much more than hate, closed her eyes and when their noses were almost touching…

'Do you like Lee?'

Sasuke had to ruin the moment…

Sakura sighed sadly and opened her eyes to see that Sasuke had not moved, they were barely apart, and for that her blush only increased.

'_**Awwww…. She looks sooo cute…'**_

'_Not now! We're busy, go away!'_

'_**You're the boss!'**_

'I- What?' – Sakura was confused, had he really asked her if she liked Lee?? Why did he care anyway?

'I said: Do you like Lee?' – Sasuke repeated, growing impatient and even more nervous.

'Why would you think that?'

'Would you please just answer?' – Sasuke now was scared. He wasn't ready for a 'yes, Sasuke I love him!!'.

'I do' – she finally answered.

Sasuke felt like his heart was shattering into pieces. _'What?!'_

'Wha-what?...' – he asked weakly, not wanting to believe his ears.

'Yes, I like him, he's nice and a gentleman…'

'I can be a gentleman too…' – murmured Sasuke more to himself.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Nothing… I was just… Curious, that's it! So… huh… I hope you too will be happy and have a great life, and have kids and everything!' – Said Sasuke with a fake and sad smile, turning to leave the room. He didn't care if it wasn't already time for them to leave; he just couldn't stand being with her in the same room, not now.

'What?? Kids?? Wowowowowow, WOW!! Hold on a minute! I don't like him that way! Oh my god… You thought I loved him!!' – said Sakura looking at Sasukes' back.

'And… you don't?' – he asked, turning around and looking at her hopefully.

'No' – she said simply, smiling.

Sasuke released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

'I love you' – Sakura said, eyes sparkling and smiling beautifully.

Sasukes breath caught in his throat, his heart was pounding wildly against his ribs and he was overwhelmed with joy, feeling warm.

'You-You do?' – he asked slowly looking stupidly happy.

'Yes' – she said stepping closer.

Sakura encircled her arms around his neck and he put his around her petite waist, bringing her closer.

'That's good…' – he said playfully, leaning closer.

'And why's that?' – asked Sakura.

'Because… I love you too.'

Their lips touched, shyly at first, but soon they were kissing passionately. Sasuke licked Sakuras' bottom lip, asking for entrance, she slowly obliged, letting Sasukes' tongue explore her mouth. Since they're living beens, they need to breathe so they broke apart panting but not letting go of each other, they hugged.

'You know what?' – asked Sakura after recovering her breath.

'Hm?' – asked Sasuke sighing happily and stroking her soft hair.

'This day wasn't so bad after all…'

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?? YOU STILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH 5 LETTERS!! AND IT'S ALREADY 5 40 PM!! Oh… You're sooooo gonna stay here tonight!!' – Anko had entered the room and she didn't seem very happy… Looks like her "business" didn't go too well…

'I spoke too soon…' – murmured Sakura letting go of Sasuke.

'Don't worry, I'll walk you home…' – said Sasuke smiling, she smiled back and they went back to what seemed a looong night since Anko said that there's a lot of people starting with the letter 'X'…

The End

* * *

Done!! Hope you liked!! Review please!! I really like to write but I need ideas guys!! Please help me here!


	4. Authors Note

Yay! I'm back!!! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this fanfic. It was the maximum of reviews I had ever got! ^^ So for those who liked I propose something: How about a sequel? Those interested please say it! I don't really have much to do so… Thank you for your patience!:D


End file.
